checkmate
by BB zero
Summary: Época  victoriana. Mello y Near, jóvenes pertenecientes a familias de la nobleza,  se encuentran en el palacio de la familia keel apostándolo todo en una partida de ajedrez.  El ganador podrá hacer lo que quiera con el perdedor. -


**Checkmate**

Año 1853, Palacio de la familia Keel, Gran Bretaña.

Ja, ja, ja!- Rió con entusiasmo un joven de cabellos dorados mientras observaba maliciosamente el movimiento que acababa de hacer su contrincante- Near estás cavando tu propia tumba, parece que con este último movimiento te haré pronto el jaque mate, que acaso quieres perder?- el joven de cabellos de oro y ojos como zafiros preguntó esto último con sarcasmo, pero en el fondo en verdad deseaba que su oponente quisiera perder, porque con lo que habían puesto en juego, eso significaría que…  
>¿Por qué no miras otra vez, Mello?- contestó el otro joven que vestía de blanco retorciendo entre sus dedos uno de sus mechones de cabello, blanco también.<br>Ughhh!- El rostro de Mello se transformó, aquella sonrisa se deformo dándole lugar a una expresión de asco, cuasi Lelouch Lamperouge o Light Yagami cuando están a punto de perder, ciertamente estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos y en que pasaría cuando él ganara, ya que su oponente jamás había jugado al ajedrez…pero ante sus ojos la situación le decía lo contrario, ahora era él el que estaba acorralado, y definitivamente en una jugada más , dos si se ponía evitativo, near le haría el jaque mate.  
>Vas a mover? O… ¿lo damos por hecho?- pregunto near como aburriéndose<br>Me mentiste! ¡Es imposible que sea la primera vez que juegas a esto! Nadie puede superarme en el ajedrez, esto es inadmisible!- el rubio estaba ahora completamente sumergido en una rabia que prometía crecer más a cada instante  
>Mello sabes bien que es mi primera vez, y no es necesario de que te lo aclare ya que me has estado investigando bastante bien.-contestó el alvino con una pequeña sonrisa surcando por sus labios.<br>La rabia y la vergüenza consumían al joven heredero de los Keel la familia más poderosa junto a la de los River, Near, sin duda alguna se estaba burlando de él, todo este tiempo lo había manipulado como a un simple peón.  
>¡Mentiroso! ¡Te detesto!- Mello tiró el tablero a un lado haciendo que todas las piezas cayeran aleatoriamente por la habitación, generando también un horrible estruendo, ya que como eran de cristal, muchas se habían convertido en añicos.<br>Inmediatamente irrumpieron cuatro caballeros en la sala, dos vestidos con trajes de color azul oscuro y algunas partes rojas, con bordes dorados, y otros dos vestidos con trajes blancos, con bordes plateados; los caballeros de blanco se posicionaron alrededor de Near, mientras que los otros se posicionaron junto a Mello desenvainando sus espadas.  
>¿Sucede algo, amo?- preguntaron los de blanco a near.<br>Todos por favor, guarden sus armas.- pidió con calma el albino, aunque en realidad estaba fastidiado, le molestaba que se hicieran presentes en la sala de esa manera.  
>Mello observaba el panorama con rabia, él había perdido, ahora que sucedería?<br>Mejor enfrentarlo.  
>¿Y bien, ahora que quieres, maldito desteñido?<br>Near se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus caballeros le siguieron e abrieron la puerta, pero antes de marcharse le dedicó una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al mello que se encontraba en llamas de cólera y le dijo: mello, siempre tan impulsivo, rigiéndote por los sentimientos, en verdad creíste que no te iba a mentir? Eres un ingenuo, crédulo y no más que un idiota.  
>¡Maldito!-gritó el de gemas azules cerrando los puños, mientras sentía que su corazón se convertía en añicos al igual que el rey de cristal que yacía en el suelo.<br>jmp, me encanta cuando se enoja susurró débilmente acompañado de una muy disimulada risita, que mello no percibió.  
>¿Y ahora Qué demonios murmuras?-Le gritó el rubio.<br>Me encantaría disfrutar de tu inútiles insultos, pero ahora debo irme- hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se desdibujó poniéndose serio- te diré lo que quiero el 17 de este mes, en mi palacio, a las 23:30hs.- dicho esto se retiró.  
>¡Déjenme solo!- le gritó Mello a sus caballeros haciendo ademanes de que se retiraran lo antes posible.<br>No puede ser…he perdido, he perdido una vez más ante near, pero esta vez se suponía que no debía ser así, esta vez yo debía ser vencedor…demonios!-mello se agarraba sus cabellos dorados con sus dos manos, sentía mucha rabia y frustración, pero esta vez era diferente, porque la apuesta era diferente, si él ganaba near tendría que hacer algo que él quisiese y viceversa…claro que mello tenía planeado hacerlo suyo en cuanto saliera victorioso y near con lo inteligente que era ya se lo había visto venir, pero por esa misma razón, si sentía algo por mello, y sin necesidades de confesiones, perdería a propósito…pero no fue así.  
>Near no tiene corazón, creí que era diferente, que nosotros por fin terminaríamos con el odio de nuestras familias, pero no, él es y siempre ha sido un desalmado River.- Se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.<br>ahhhg, deja de pensar esas cosas!.-se decía a si mismo limpiándose las lágrimas- tengo que pensar en un plan, ssi voy…él podría pedirme que termine con mi vida, o que mate a alguien más y yo tendré que hacerlo…pero ¿Near sería capaz de hacer algo así? Si, debo esperar lo peor de él.  
>Se levantó y miró por la ventana observando como su hermana mayor, Misa, jugaba al croquet* rebozando felicidad por doquier, como ella siempre hacía.<br>Me ganó como mi enemigo, él ha sido mi enemigo desde el primer momento en el que nos vimos- mello se mordió el labio, no podía concebir la idea aún de que se hubiera enamorado de alguien tan vil-No puedo permitir que me elimine y se quede con el poder de las dos familias.  
>Tengo que enfrentarlo…En dos días iré a su mansión, no, a <span>esa<span>mansión!-  
>La mansión de los River tiene un aspecto particularmente lúgubre y gótico, y se dice que en ella residen muchos fantasmas y maldiciones- una muchacha de cabello azul y ojos violetas irrumpió en la habitación de mello, era su prima- El hogar perfecto para los River, diría yo, personas de aspecto pálido y sombrío, una de las dos familias de máximo poder : los River, temidos y prestigiosos, los Keel, queridos y reverenciados.-hizo una pausa y a continuación cerró las cortinas.<br>Dime primo, en qué problemas te has metido esta vez?- preguntó con ojos chispeantes.  
>Danielle, vos tenés mitad sangre Keel, mitad sangre River, de qué lado estás?- escrutó mello serio, a decir verdad, nunca antes se lo había planteado.<br>Ahhh! Quién sabe? Mello tú me pareces muy interesante, y me agradas; y con respecto a Near, debo decirte que…no es lo que parece.-respondió Danielle caminando por la habitación  
>Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, en qué problemas te metiste?-inquirió nuevamente<br>Near…no es lo que parece? El rubio se quedó pensativo por unos momentos  
>Tengo que ir a la mansión River en una semana, hice una apuesta y near puede pedirme lo que sea una vez y yo tendré que acceder.-el joven de ojos color zafiro respondió con amargura.<br>Y en pedirte lo que sea,¿ están en juego la vida y la muerte? Danielle lo miraba con el ceño fruncido  
>Si, si él me pide que yo me suicide, tendré que hacerlo-contestó secamente el rubio.<br>Y vas a ir?- indagó la muchacha casi afirmándolo.  
>Si, a qué va todo esto?- ahora mello comenzando a fastidiarse aún más, no necesitaba que le refregasen en la cara que había cometido un terrible error.<br>Mmm…supuse que algún día pasaría algo así…-musitaba Danielle llevándose un dedo a la boca- supongo que no tengo opción- y se agachó comenzando a palpar el suelo como buscando algo.  
>Oe que haces?¿qué acaso no me estás escuchando? Esta conversación es nefasta, nunca respondes a lo que te pregunto, oeee!- mello la observaba con la cejas arqueadas mientras refunfuñaba.<br>Lo encontré!- Exclamó Danielle mientras sacaba una daga que tenía escondida en su vestido y la clavaba en una parte del suelo.  
>El cerámico comenzó a moverse hacia abajo dejando un hueco, entonces la joven de cabellos azules metió su mano en el hueco y sacó un libro; luego retiró la daga del pequeño orificio en el cerámico y éste volvió a su lugar de origen.<br>Eeh? Mello observaba con los ojos a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas.  
>Toma.- le dijo Danielle mientras le acercaba el libro a su primo- yo me voy de Europa, no podré ayudarte, pero tal vez encuentres algo en este libro que te sea útil, bye, bye primooo!-y se retiró corriendo.<br>oye! Espera! Qué es esto? En qué se supone que me va a ayudar? Oe por qué te vas de europa? A dónde irás? Oeeeee!  
>No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver- le sonrió desde le puerta guiñándole un ojo- úsalo con cuidado, si? No hagas muchas locuras, ne? Nos vemosss!<br>asshh- mello se resignó, a fin de cuentas su prima siempre eran así de inconclusas.  
>Veamos de que se trata este libro, supuestamente puede servirme…-mello lo observó, era un libro grande, con tapa de color azul oscuro y mango de color blanco, con bordes dorados…será mi pensamiento pero…que colores más sugestivos, parece que estuviera dirigido a ambas familias…no tenía título, sólo un ave fénix rodeada de lazos dorados. Lo abrió, sus páginas como era de esperarse estaban amarillentas, bastante rotas en los bordes, y algunas páginas faltaban; había varios dibujos que acompañaban los textos, textos insólitos para el joven de cabellos dorados que leía fascinado: "como convertirse en duende"-por tiempo limitado, "cómo vencer a un dragón de agua", "cómo engañar a un ejército de fantasmas";<br>Sugoi! Esto es increíble! Mmm…pero en qué me sirve para armar un plan contra near? Mmm…mello seguía buscando mientras saboreaba su exquisita barra de chocolate Suizo, ya que le había vuelto el apetito, y de paso el entusiasmo, definitivamente derrotaría al maldito del descorazonado de Near.  
>En eso se topó con una página negra y con letras plateadas decía: "Evocaciones e invocaciones para utilizar sólo en caso extremo de urgencia o desesperación"<br>En los demonios es difícil confiar, sin embargo, si te aseguras de hacer un buen trato con ellos, puede que no tengas de qué arrepentirte.  
><strong>ASTAROTH<strong>"El gran duque del Infierno"**(demonio de la suerte):**Indica los medios de hacerse rico, bla, bla, bla.*  
>Uouu! Esto sí que es impresionante, evocar a un demonio? – una risa estruendosa resonó por toda la habitación-con esto Near, te derrotaré por siempre.<br>Veamos…lucifer: demonio de las enfermedades, si! Podría hacer que near se enferme terriblemente, una enfermedad que lo haga verse horrible, y que muera dolorosamente, muajajaj!  
>toc, toc- la puerta de la habitación sonó- hey hermano! Vas a bajar a tomar el té conmigo?<p>

La voz de su hermana lo hizo volver a la realidad- No, lo siento, ahora estoy ocupado- se disculpó mello

Oh! Está bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho hermano!-Le respondió con un tono de preocupación.

Debo ponerme serio, la vida de mi hermana está en juego.  
>Pero…¿tengo la determinación como para hacer lo que voy a hacer?<br>Tengo que tenerla, o lo perderé todo. Esta mañana perdí mi orgullo…y perdí lo que me quedaban de sentimientos. Seré frío y aniquilaré a todo el que interponga en mi camino.  
>Voy a matarlo; y para eso necesito a Frimost.<p>

Todo parecía estar a su favor, hoy era Martes, la hora en la que debía de convocarse al demonio era hora antes de medianoche, podría hacer el trato con el demonio justo media hora antes de la cita pactada con Near.  
>Mello se recostó en su cama y esperó hasta que el reloj marcó las 22:59hs.<br>Se levantó y releyó una vez más las palabras que debía decir para evocar al demonio. Un minuto después las recitó en voz alta y se quedó mudo e inmóvil esperando. Su corazón latía agitado, era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto…y si el demonio me traiciona?  
>El aire comenzó a tornarse helado, las luces de la habitación se apagaron, siendo la luna la única dispuesta a iluminar el momento en el que un humano se encontraría con un ángel maldito.<br>Los demonios jamás rompemos un contrato.  
>Entre las tinieblas se podía divisar un par de ojos, si se los puede llamar así, rojizos, en verdad parecía que ardían en llamas, algo realmente espeluznante de ver.<br>¿Por qué quieres hacer un contrato conmigo?- la voz del demonio le heló la sangre, aun así no lo demostraría, debía cumplir con su propósito.  
>Quiero vengarme, quiero tu poder para que nadie pueda detenerme, quiero transformar en ruinas el castillo de los River.<br>Es un plan interesante…pero me estás pidiendo que te dé poder para matar a muchas personas, y para destruir. ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?  
><em>¿Darle algo a cambio? Eso no lo había pensado<em>…-que idiota, pensaba mello, me olvidé de la parte más importante, que le voy a decir?  
>Quiero el cuerpo y el alma del que más odias.-El demonio irrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho como si pudiera leerlos.<br>ja, si eso es lo que quieres, por mí está bien, pero yo lo mataré.- contestó mello desafiante.  
>El demonio rió- tratar con humanos no es tan fastidioso como dicen- exclamó acercándosele. ahhhhhh! Sintió como si quemaran su brazo con fuego, entrecerró los ojos del dolor y cuando los volvió a abrir las luces habían vuelto y todo estaba como antes, excepto su brazo, que tenía una marca, la marca de su contrato.<br>Agarró su espada y marchó hacia el palacio de los River, una vez allí comenzó a destruir toda la fortaleza, a matar por doquier, se sentía poderoso, la adrenalina lo embriagaba, el noble heredero de la familia Keel había enloquecido, ese lugar se había convertido en un infierno, el bello espadachín relucía entre cadáveres y vivos que estaban por morir, espanto, odio y traición: el contrato de paz estaba quebrado.  
>Subió las escaleras eufórico, por fin se encontraría con el miserable de near, daría fin al juego que habían empezado.<br>Como lo suponía cuando entró había dos caballeros protegiendo a near, que lo miraban con cara desafiante y de desprecio.  
>Near! Así que por fin te encuentro.- exclamó entre risas mello.<br>Mello…-Near tenía una expresión en su rostro que mello jamás había visto, era como de sorpresa, incredulidad y tristeza.  
>No me protejan, váyanse!-gritó near<br>Los dos caballeros lo miraron con desconcierto, jamás habían visto así a su joven amo, y a la vez les enterneció el corazón, estaba…protegiéndolos? Ese gesto no haría más que darles más valor para derrotar a su enemigo.  
>¡Es una orden, déjenme solo con mello!- exclamó el albino increpando, esta vez impetuoso, volviendo a su tono de siempre.<br>Yes, your highness!- Los caballeros de blanco se retiraron, aún dudosos, no querían dejar a su amo en la manos de alguien así, pero quedarse implicaría desobedecer sus órdenes, y peor aún, no confiar en las palabras de su joven amo.

Acto seguido Near desenvainó su espada.

Mello quiero que me contestes algo: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-inquirió Near observándolo como si a la vez intentara descifrar algo.  
>Porque…-de repente la ira que sentía comenzó a disiparse, montones de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Un cansancio terrible lo invadió, se sentía mareado.<br>Cierto, voy a matar a near.-decía somnoliento- ¿En verdad voy a hacerlo? Yo, yo no…-los ojos se le entrecerraban cuando una figura monstruosa que ardía en llamas apareció ante él, Near no parecía verla ya que sólo miraba hacia Mello.  
>Tenemos un contrato, pero si tú no lo haces, tendré que hacerlo yo.-la voz de Frimost de alguna forma le devolvió el espíritu de hace unos segundos, el espíritu de la venganza, el alma de la destrucción.<br>Porque eres un mentiroso Near, y los mentirosos deben ser castigados.- le respondió con desdén poniéndose en posición de ataque otra vez, la rabia volvía a correr por sus venas.  
>Ya veo, quieres matarme Keel.- Near lo miró desafiante.<br>Así es, River, esta noche te derrotaré y aplastaré como la rata que eres.- A decir verdad mello estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Near lo llamaba por su apellido, esta vez… ¿habían cruzado una línea?  
>No voy a contenerme<br>Yo tampoco  
>El ruido de las espadas bloqueándose entre sí era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación.<br>Mello tenía el poder de Frimost para vencer al albino, pero Near era alucinantemente ingenioso para manejar la espada, nunca antes nadie lo había visto luchar.  
>De repente algo distrajo a Mello, los cuadros comenzaron a temblar: se dice que en esa mansión hay muchas almas en pena, era de esperárselo, tal vez incluso lo hicieron para proteger al albino.<br>El joven de cabellos blancos aprovechó la ocasión para desarmar a su contrincante, y apuntándole al pecho dijo:  
>Parece que estás desarmado Mello.-el rubio rabioso lo miraba incrédulo- ahora te diré que no pienso mat<br>Mello tenía un as bajo la manga, mejor dicho, un puñal, que no dudó en usar tiñendo de rojo la camisa blanca del albino.  
>Lo miró a los ojos, y…se quedó atónito, jamás se esperó esto.<br>Near lo observaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho; Mello no tenía ni padre ni madre, tampoco familiares, excepto su hermana Misa, la cual sonreía a todo el mundo, pero sólo se preocupaba en realidad por su prometido Light; nunca nadie lo había mirado con tanto amor, como si fuera algo muy hermoso que lo ilumina todo.  
>Mello te amo.-susurró el joven en los brazos de mello.<br>Ppero, ¿por qué? Qué..no puede ser, ¿por qué no perdiste, por qué ganaste? Sabías lo que yo iba a  
>Porque quería demostrarte que no tienes que obligarme a amarte, yo te amo, no porque gane o pierda un juego, esto va más allá de nuestro juegos.-decía el albino mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.<br>ppero.-Mello no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, los ojos se le comenzaban a empañar, un dolor punzante le recorría la garganta.  
>y…quería que… nuestra primera… vez …fuera especial.-terminó de decir Near entrecortadamente mientras la sangre recorría sus labios y su piel hermosa y nívea.<br>Lo siento, adiós mello.- le susurró Near mirándolo una última vez con ese fulgor y ternura inigualable mientras se le entrecerraban los ojos.  
>¡No puede ser, NO! Mello lo levantó y lo llevó a una cama que había cerca, estaba cubierta de rosas, hasta de esto se había ocupado su amor, su único amor.<br>No vas a morir Near, aguanta yo te salvaré Near, no vas a morir.- gritaba desesperado Mello mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.  
>El brazo con el que había hecho el trato con el demonio comenzó a arderle cada vez más fuerte, la marca que había dejado Frimost parecía hacerse cada vez más grande cortando su piel, entonces apareció el demonio, igual a un ángel, pero un ángel de llamas, que en vez de manos tenía pezuñas horripilantes.<br>Que crees que haces? Su cuerpo y su alma son míos, no puedes salvarlo, TERMINA DE MATARLO!.- La voz demoníaca resonó por todo el palacio, el piso tembló, y mello se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Near.  
>¡No! ¡Por favor, toma mi alma y mi cuerpo, no las de él!- la desolación y la pena que lo invadían le hacían rogar en vano al demonio, pues era muy consciente de lo que había pedido y las consecuencias, aun así, no podía abandonar las esperanzas, no iba a entregar a su albino.<p>

Nuestro contrato se termina aquí.- el demonio se dirigió hacia Mello que se sostenía a Near contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, levantó por los aires a Near, tirando a Mello contra un muro

Near te amo!.- gritó Mello mientras veía como le quitaban ante sus propios ojos lo que más amaba.  
>Éste le devolvió una sonrisa y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban susurró yo tamb<br>y el demonio lo interrumpió cortándole la garganta y absorbiendo su alma.  
>Mello cubierto por su sangre y la de otros intentó correr hacia el demonio que se llevaba consigo al cuerpo de su amado pero éste desapareció dejándolo desolado inmerso en una agonía insoportable.<br>¡¿Por queeeeeee?.- sollozó mello lleno de dolor.  
><em>"Este es tu castigo por haber sido tan impulsivo, te has cegado por tus propios miedos, buscaste ayuda vil y no pensaste en las consecuencias".-<em>una voz lejana le contestó, una voz que no pudo reconocer, pero que terminó por devastarlo.  
>Se recostó en el suelo y esperó la muerte. Las heridas que tenía no eran muy profundas, pero si no las trataba podría desangrarse, ya que eran bastantes.<br>Iría al infierno, como asesino en el que se había convertido y tal vez se encontraría con el premio de Frimost, su verdadero amor: Nate River.

Ñamiii eso es todo ^-^

Espero que les guste, lo hice en un reto en el que el tema estipulado era sobre los demonios.  
>Buaa bastante trágico, pero bue…<br>Gracias por leer^-^  
>Nos vemos, cuídense y yaoisen el mundo,jjj<p>

Nodame-chan.

P/D: *Croquet: Es un juego que era bastante popular en esa época.  
>*Cuando hablo del demonio no pongo toda la descripción porque ya la sabemos y se va a hacer aburrido si soy tan descriptiva en este caso, me parece…^-^<p> 


End file.
